1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to touch-sensitive devices.
2. Background Art
There is a growing demand for touch-sensitive devices, including smart phones, tablets, computers, gaming devices, and televisions, for example. Today, touch-sensitive devices employ a variety of approaches, including for example resistive, capacitive, optical, and piezoelectric technologies.
Capacitive technologies rely on an electrical conductor (e.g., human fingertip) touching the device screen to vary the electrostatic field at the touch location. The electrostatic field variation can be measured as a change in capacitance at the touch location. A multi-touch capacitive (MTC) technology is a capacitive technology capable of simultaneously detecting multiple touches to the device screen.
The present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. Generally, the drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.